nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
1994–95 NHL season
The 1994–95 NHL season was the 78th regular season of the National Hockey League (NHL) which lasted from January 20, to June 24, 1995. The teams played a shortened season, due to a lockout of the players by the owners. In addition, the NHL All-Star Game (which had been scheduled to take place January 20–21, 1995, in San Jose, California) was canceled. San Jose was eventually selected as the venue for the 1997 NHL All-Star Game. The New Jersey Devils swept the heavily favored Detroit Red Wings for their first Stanley Cup win. It was also their first appearance in the finals overall. League Business The Hartford Whalers were purchased by Peter Karmanos. This was the last season in Quebec City for the Quebec Nordiques, as they announced that they would move to Denver after the season and become the Colorado Avalanche. It was the first season with games televised by Fox, which they would do until the end of the 1998–99 season, marking the first major American broadcast agreement for the NHL since 1975. Fox split the Stanley Cup Finals games with ESPN. The regular season was shortened because of a 103-day lockout which ended on January 11, 1995; the season got underway nine days later. New Arenas The Boston Bruins played their final season at the Boston Garden. They would then move to their current arena, the TD Garden (then named the FleetCenter). The Vancouver Canucks played their last season at Pacific Coliseum. They would play at GM Place (now known as Rogers Arena) the following year. The Chicago Blackhawks moved to the United Center. The St. Louis Blues moved to the Kiel Center (now called the Enterprise Center). Events *March 10, 1995: the game between the San Jose Sharks and Detroit Red Wings was postponed due to the Guadalupe River flooding, making it impossible for the teams to travel to the San Jose Arena. Rule Changes *Two ice resurfacers would now be required by every arena for the resurfacing between periods. *A coach can call for a stick measurement in overtime, but the request must be made before the winning goal is scored. *Leaving the penalty box to join an altercation on the ice will draw an automatic three-game suspension. *Any severe check from behind will result in a major penalty and game misconduct. *Referees and linesmen would wear numbers instead of nameplates; this restored a practice that had been in use previously from 1955 to 1977. Regular Season Due to the 1994–95 NHL lockout, the league shortened the season length from 84 games (the length of the previous two seasons) to 48 games. Furthermore, the season would last from January 20 to May 3, 1995; this was the first and only time in NHL history that the regular season extended into May. Regular-season games would be limited to intra-conference play; Eastern Conference teams did not play Western Conference teams. Awards The NHL Awards presentation took place on July 6, 1995. *Presidents' Trophy: Detroit Red Wings *Prince of Wales Trophy: New Jersey Devils *Clarence S. Campbell Bowl: Detroit Red Wings *Art Ross Trophy: Jaromir Jagr, Pittsburgh Penguins *Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy: Pat LaFontaine, Buffalo Sabres *Calder Memorial Trophy: Peter Forsberg, Quebec Nordiques *Conn Smythe Trophy: Claude Lemieux, New Jersey Devils *Frank J. Selke Trophy:Ron Francis, Pittsburgh Penguins *Hart Memorial Trophy: Eric Lindros, Philadelphia Flyers *Jack Adams Award: Marc Crawford, Quebec Nordiques *James Norris Memorial Trophy: Paul Coffey, Detroit Red Wings *King Clancy Memorial Trophy: Joe Nieuwendyk, Calgary Flames *Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Ron Francis, Pittsburgh Penguins *Lester B. Pearson Award: Eric Lindros, Philadelphia Flyers *NHL Plus/Minus Award: Ron Francis, Pittsburgh Penguins *Vezina Trophy: Dominik Hasek, Buffalo Sabres *William M. Jennings Trophy: Ed Belfour, Chicago Blackhawks *Lester Patrick Trophy: Joe Mullen, Brian Mullen, Bob Fleming Player Statistics Scoring Leaders | width="40%" | |} ''Note: GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points'' Leading Goaltenders Regular season Milestones Debuts *Oleg Tverdovsky, Anaheim Mighty Ducks *Paul Kariya, Anaheim Mighty Ducks *Cory Stillman, Calgary Flames *Eric Daze, Chicago Blackhawks *Jamie Langenbrunner, Dallas Stars *Manny Fernandez, Dallas Stars *Ryan Smyth, Edmonton Oilers *Robert Svehla, Florida Panthers *Marek Malik, Hartford Whalers *Craig Conroy, Montreal Canadiens *Valeri Bure, Montreal Canadiens *Brian Rolston, New Jersey Devils *Sergei Brylin, New Jersey Devils *Tommy Salo, New York Islanders *Radek Bonk, Ottawa Senators *Adam Deadmarsh, Quebec Nordiques *Peter Forsberg, Quebec Nordiques *Jeff Friesen, San Jose Sharks *Viktor Kozlov, San Jose Sharks *Kenny Jonsson, Toronto Maple Leafs *Adrian Aucoin, Vancouver Canucks *Scott Walker, Vancouver Canucks *Jim Carey, Washington Capitals *Sergei Gonchar, Washington Capitals *Nikolai Khabibulin, Winnipeg Jets Last games *Mats Naslund, Boston Bruins *Craig Simpson, Buffalo Sabres *Kelly Kisio, Calgary Flames *Jim Peplinski, Calgary Flames *Dirk Graham, Chicago Blackhawks *Mark Howe, Detroit Red Wings *Mike Krushelnyski, Detroit Red Wings *Kent Nilsson, Edmonton Oilers (The last active player to have been a member of the Atlanta Flames) *Gaetan Duchesne, Florida Panthers *Mark Osborne, New York Rangers *Steve Larmer, New York Rangers *Sylvain Turgeon, Ottawa Senators *Peter Stastny, St. Louis Blues *Gerard Gallant, Tampa Bay Lightning *Garth Butcher, Toronto Maple Leafs *Rich Sutter, Toronto Maple Leafs *Dave Poulin, Washington Capitals *Thomas Steen, Winnipeg Jets Trading Deadline *April 7, 1995: D Petr Svoboda traded from Buffalo to Philadelphia for D Garry Galley. *April 7, 1995: C Troy Murray and D Norm Maciver traded from Ottawa to Pittsburgh for RW Martin Straka. *April 7, 1995: D Gord Kruppke traded from Toronto to Detroit for other considerations. *April 7, 1995: RW Russ Courtnall traded from Dallas to Vancouver for LW Greg Adams and RW Dan Kesa and Vancouver's fifth round pick in 1995 NHL Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: G Corey Hirsch traded from New York Rangers to Vancouver for C Nathan LaFayette. *April 7, 1995: D Gerald Diduck traded from Vancouver to Chicago for RW Bogdan Savenko and Hartford's third round pick in 1995 Entry Draft (previously acquired). *April 7, 1995: G Rick Tabaracci traded from Washington to Calgary for a conditional fifth round draft pick. *April 7, 1995: LW Gaetan Duchesne traded from San Jose to Florida for Florida's sixth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: G Craig Billington traded from Ottawa to Boston for other considerations. *April 7, 1995: LW Bill Huard traded from Ottawa to Quebec for D Mika Stromberg and Quebec's fourth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: D Daniel Laperriere and St. Louis' ninth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft traded from St. Louis to Ottawa for Ottawa's ninth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: RW Roman Oksiuta traded from Edmonton to Vancouver for D Jiri Slegr. *April 7, 1995: LW Alan May traded from Dallas to Calgary for Calgary's eighth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: C Mike Eastwood and Toronto's third round pick in 1995 Entry Draft traded from Toronto to Winnipeg for RW Tie Domi. *April 7, 1995: D Grant Jennings traded from Pittsburgh to Toronto for D Drake Berehowsky. *April 7, 1995: D Igor Ulanov and C Mike Eagles traded from Winnipeg to Washington for Washington's third and fifth round draft picks in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: Edmonton Oilers trade Scott Pearson to the Buffalo Sabres for Ken Sutton. *April 7, 1995: Pittsburgh Penguins trade Greg Brown to the Winnipeg Jets for a conditional eighth round draft pick in 1996 Entry Draft. *April 7, 1995: New York Rangers trade Ed Olczyk to the Winnipeg Jets for Winnipeg's fifth round pick in 1995 Entry Draft. *April 5, 1995: Montreal Canadiens obtain Pierre Turgeon and Vladimir Malakhov from the New York Islanders for Kirk Muller, Mathieu Schneider and Craig Darby. Coaches Eastern Conference Western Conference Category:NHL seasons